hiddenshadevillagefandomcom-20200214-history
Hitake Kobayashi
Hitake Kobayashi (小林はたけ, Kobayashi Hitake) was a Genin from Hikagakure, prior to his death in year 94. He was a member of a noble family residing in the Land of Iron. Background The Kobayashi family was one of the many families within the Land of Iron which were considered noble ("Samurai") from a long legacy of hard work and politics their family now resides in a comfortable life style with both money and fame. In order to sustain their portion of power and renown, the Kobayashi family doesn't hesitate to befriend families of the same status. This had lead to the Kobayashi name and blood to spread across the vast families over many years, leaving these families to be in some what way relatives to each other. On April the 8th, the head of Kobayashi's wife had given birth to her second son. His name would be a play on words, a breed between "Controlled fire" and "Field" ; Hitake. Hitake would be born into the comfort of nobility, and be pampered by his parents from birth. Despite not being the eldest (most important) son of the family, he had been treated as a son non the less. Hitake, being raised in a upper class noble family, had a very lenient and care free life-style, however this did not stop his parents from raising him with basic manners. He was taught to be polite to his elders, higher ranked people and providers. At the age of five, Hitake was brought up by noble expectations to practice the art of Kenjutsu. Starting from a young age he slowly became a natural with above average skills (as expected of a Kobayashi) Besides kenjutsu lessons Hitake was given the best education his parent's money could buy. He was taught about the shinobi, the various villages and art of warfare, basically relevant subjects to do with the current era. His lessons had revealed to Hitake that he himself was a strategist, human conflict and warfare had become bluntly interesting to him. Although getting what he wanted, Hitake had learnt to find life boring he envied the kids who had traumatic life struggles, that forced them to over come themselves and become better people in the process, it's the progression of his own being that he yearned for. Aged eight, Hitake had (shamefully) skived his scheduled kenjutsu lesson. This moment was particularly close to him, because it was his most rebellious act to date. His blunt and dull training katana in hand he set off to the snowy woods of his home land, loosing himself in nature's scenery. Spending his whole day climbing trees and attempting to mingle with the animals. Finding himself caught up in his activities Hitake took no regard towards the sun that was slowly setting. Lost in the woods in the dead of night, he began to chase his own prints in the snow. On his trail back home, he was met by a furious and aged growl. Examining the source of the sound, Hitake had for the first time laid eyes upon a feral and hungry wolf. Both fascinated and scared, Hitake drew his dull blade. Taking a defensive stance whilst the wolf circled him, intimidating him as if he was stranded in shark territory, Hitake began to back away. The wolf had noticed his obvious yet subtle retreat and wasted no time to charge at Hitake. Charging towards Hitake, the wolf broke through the dull and aged blade, breaking off a large portion of it while taking a bite at Hitake's shoulder. Shocked by the ferocious approach of the wolf, Hitake paid no attention to the pain his body was experiencing, but rather by impulse raised his hilt and began stabbing the wolf in the neck repeatedly with the snapped off end of his blade that had become sharp from the rigged separation. Crying out in pain, the wolf took for the hills, leaving a trail of blood as it slowly stumbled about the forest in it's retreat. Feeling the pain of his wound, Hitake carried his way out the hospital before being met by local civilians that undoubtedly recognized his face and returning him to his family. Ever since that day Hitake had cherished the broken blade, for it saved his life. Once Hitake had recovered from his injuries that he had obtained in an incident in the forest, he had taken the time to fully explain his actions to his family. He had explained that he didn't want to live in other peoples fantasies, rather his own, which was the exact reason why he took the evening to explore the forest himself, he was happy and so was his mother. She past the recklessness and noticed the stain of maturity that began to spread on Hitake. Explaining the wolf's assault during his return, his father had smiled for he had proven to be a man who could protect himself, and to celebrate his father had ordered the broken blade to be reinforced and broken down into a Tanto. For the next few months Hitake had hit a obsession with knives and daggers for it had naturally become his weapon of choice, he felt like it was fate. Recalling the link between throwing weapons and shinobi, Hitake turned back to his text books and began to study weaponry, the one he was most interested in was the kunai knife. His kenjutsu classes had then turned over to a different type of mentoring. In a space of a year he was taught the best way to wield a tanto, and how to utilize throwing weapons. Simultaneously during this time, Hitake began to feed off of his new found freedom over his parents, rather than being taught traditionally he began to teach himself, developing a rather rust and ineffective Champloo Kenjutsu which was accustomed to short bladed weapons. On his tenth birthday, Hitake had made a request. Over the past two years he managed to over come the enclosed traditions of his family, save his own life and develop an interest in something new he was never introduced to before. He asked his parents whether he could move, and live on his own and train to become a Shinobi. At first the subject had become taboo amongst the house hold, and Hitake was refused to leave his family and country to pursuit a rank that was the cause of traditional Kenjutsu becoming scarce. Hitake had not done maturing, and he didn't realize how big of a favor he was asking. However realizing Hitake's determination and yearning of leading his own life, his family came to terms with his ambitions and decided to allow Hitake to leave the country to pursuit his plan. Organizing an escort amongst a neighboring family (The Maeda Family) who would be entrusted with their second son's life Jin and Hitake set off to a prospering and developing village, Kirigakure which had a militaristic government which housed an academy for shinobi. Setting down after a long journey, Hitake made it to Kirigakure in one piece. Being supervised by the much older Jin Maeda, Hitake spared no time to quickly get enrolled into the academy. Finding no trouble in classes, Hitake's past education and fighting skills had proven to be useful. Without a worry he was easily one of the top of his class in terms of Taijutsu and weaponry, however he did find a hard time trying to put the idea of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu into his brain, and how such styles could exist. The academy soon would open Hitake's eyes to a new curriculum that he would show deep passion and fascination in; survival. It didn't take long after the practical before Hitake had hit the books on this subject and began to fill his brain with this new knowledge that he was desperate to learn. After spending a solid year in the academy, he had qualified amongst his other classmates to graduate the academy and become a full fledged Genin. The graduation ceremony was cheerful, everyone seemed to be proud of him despite him not naively coming from the village. Feeling proud of his achievement, he thought of how lucky he was to experience this different life style. To celebrate his success, Jin had a surprise waiting for Hitake. His fascination in survival had not come unnoticed by him, and as his graduation gift he was given his new combat knife. The blade has quality metal, and at the time was in mint condition which only left Hitake even more ecstatic. Once Hitake had finally graduated, he had started more straining forms of training. It had become news to him that he had the affinity of wind. His lacking skill in Ninjutsu had Hitake thinking that it was all useless to him, however he had a epiphany. He figured out a way where he could incorporate his element in close combat whilst using his knife. Taking his combat knife apart he began to engineer upon it; a task which left his blade ruined several times before he could finally finish it effectively without breaking anything. At last he had given up himself and asked for help from a Smith for whom he had drawn out very detailed schematics. Showing them to the Smith Hitake was relieved to find out that with only a few changes in the plans his idea was possible. Spending a lot of time and money in the Smith's workshop he had put a lot of money into the creation of his final product. The blade had turned out to resemble that of his first one in the sense of the blade having the same style as a tanto. The blade had a mechanism which would allow Hitake's knife to spin while utilizing his wind affinity to do so, personalizing his weapon even further. Having graduated and finished his initial shinobi education, Hitake was (as a Genin) entitled to take part in missions and special tasks. However one day he had noticed several cliques splitting up. There was a lot of sadness amongst the groups that were staying, which only gave Hitake the thought that the people who where leaving, where in fact leaving for good. To assess the situation Hitake went to the village's authority to ask what was going on. It was soon explained to him that Genin and other shinobi where entitled to leave the village with permission, to help a neighboring develpping village (Hikagakure) prosper. Seeing this opportunity to influence something on a much bigger scale for the first time in his life, Hitake had asked if he could join on this expedition (to which naturally Jin would accompany him on) The authority had no problem with letting Hitake go, it wasn't much lose to them because of the large population of Kirigakure, and the fact that he wasn't a native of their land. And so Hitake set off, a set of breif instructions and a detailed map him - Hitake and Jin slowly made their way to Hikagakure. Personality Hitake is polite, he was taught manners from his noble up bringing yet he tries to draw himself away from that to revert attention from people that may of not had the same life style as him. Hitake is cheerful, and doesn't hesitate to try and mix with the crowd. Appearance Hitake is some what tall for his age, definatly exceeding the average height. He has long black hair that covers his ears and is naturally messy and brown eyes. Hitake wears a green t-shirt, covered by his black jacket. Abilities Accolades Quotes Category:Genin